Ferality Haydes
"I think romance messes with people's heads." --Wildcat the Bumblecat Wildcat the Bumblecat is a character created by User:WildgirlN. I am open to criticism on this character. If you have constructive criticism to share, you may do so. However, I will not tolerate flaming. Basic Info Wildcat's real name is Maria. She calls herself Wildcat because she finds the name "Maria" too girly. She is fifteen years old. Her birthday is May 4th. She is female. Her alignment is Chaotic Good(?). She is a Flight type. She is a Bumblecat (3/4 Cat, 1/4 Bumblebee). Her father was 1/2 Cat, 1/2 Bumblebee, and her mother was fully cat. She is often mislabeled as a "beecat", which annoys her greatly. She currently identifies as aromantic/asexual, which means that she feels no romantic or sexual attraction toward anyone of any gender. She does not have a voice actor. However, User:MissAquaAnime did a voice act for her here: User:WildgirlN also did a voice act, which is down below in the Quotes section. Nicknames *"Wildcat" by almost everyone. *"Wild" by her friends. *"Beecat" by some of her enemies and rivals. Appearance Wildcat has mostly brown, short fur. Her belly pattern, her muzzle, the inside of her ears and her tail are black, with slightly longer fur. She has black hair that is cut in long triangles and goes to her waist. She has emerald-green eyes with medium-length lashes. She has a typical cat nose. She has long, retractable claws in both hands and feet; due to being being mostly cat. She also has cat fangs. She has only two Bee attributes; four bee wings and abnormally small size. She is 2', 4" tall, about a foot shorter than the average Mobian. She is also very light, weighing 44 pounds. Due to her hectic lifestyle and the fact that she can't afford lots of food, Wildcat is physically immature. She has very slight curves, a high voice and a rather immature personality. She wears a halter top, fingerless gloves and boots, all with spiky cuffs. Her clothes have a green/tan/neutral camo pattern. Personality Wildcat is loud, fearless, and generally immature. Although she cares a lot about her friends/acquaintances and will happily defend them, she tends to tease them mercilessly and ignore their irritation. She doesn't understand moods very well, and will innocently do things such as laugh when others are upset. She's rather unintelligent, especially in the areas of art and writing. She can, however, have a nasty temper. Mood swings have a profound effect on her, and depending on her current mood, she can be either excited and happy or angry and bitter. She gets particularly ticked off when people talk about her childhood; something she doesn't like to remember. Her grasp of social skills is lousy at best. Her conversations usually revert to teasing the person, and offering to shake her hand will earn you a blank stare. Flirting especially makes no sense to her, and she has been known to burst out laughing at people's attempts to flirt with someone else. She likes to eat both fruit and meat, although fruit is much more plentiful so she eats more of it. She enjoys flying, as it helps her work off energy and relax. Her favorite color is green, with neutral colors such as white, black and gray coming to a close second. She's quite afraid of fire, due to a tramatic event from her childhood involving fire. She is also afraid of water, since her wings will absorb water and keep her from flying or swimming. Quotes "I think romance messes with people's heads." "That's Bumblecat, not Beecat! Why can't anyone get my species right?" "Is that your answer to everything? Kissing?" "I act this way to survive, genius." (Angry voice) "I'm not a freak!" "Meow-bzz." (Trying to come up with a good noise for cat-bee hybrids to make) Theme Songs Relatives Wildcat has only one surviving parent; her mother, Natalie. Relationships Wildcat is friends with the following characters: Saffy the Hedgehog Saffy has been Wildcat's friend since they were little kids. Despise their arguments (usually about Saffy's boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog), they get along fairly well. (To paraphrase the paragraph I already wrote about Wildcat's issue with Shadow, Wildcat mistrusts and hates Shadow, and is afraid that he would be abusive to Saffy. Saffy likes Shadow, and Wildcat tries to keep her away from him. And so the arguments ensue.) Wildcat is acquaintances with the following characters: Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Wildcat are friends... kind of? They don't see each other often since Knuckles is often busy defending his emerald. Wildcat thinks he's silly for spending his whole life guarding an inanimate object. The Chaotix Wildcat met the Chaotix while running around Angel Island. While they don't see each other often, their relationship is positive. Wildcat likes snatching Vector's headphones(?). She is rivals with the following characters: Rouge the Bat Wildcat met Rouge through Saffy's work with G.U.N. Wildcat thinks Rouge is too obessed over jewels, and Rouge (not surprisingly) finds Wildcat irritating. Sonic the Hedgehog Although Sonic and Wildcat can be friends, they are both so headstrong that they often fight. They're more like frienemies, fighting sometimes, working together other times. Cythan Algato Cythan and Wildcat aren't really rivals, per se, but they don't agree on much. Cythan thinks Wildcat is stupid; Wildcat thinks Cythan is stuck-up and overpowered. The only thing they agree on is their hatred of Elizabeth the Hedgehog (owned by Erin A. There, I credited, you can't kill me for using her FC now. >:)) She is enemies with the following characters: Shadow the Hedgehog Wildcat heard of Shadow's reputation before she actually met him, and her suspicion of him colored their relationship. Wildcat is afraid that Shadow might be abusive to Saffy, due to his cold personality and his apathy towards killing others(?). Because of this, she tries her best to convince Saffy to stay away from Shadow, something that neither Saffy nor Shadow appreciates. Shadow doesn't hate Wildcat, but Wildcat hates and mistrusts him. Dr. Eggman Who likes Eggman? Certainly not Wildcat. They haven't formally met, but Eggman's reputation precedes him. Elizabeth the Hedgehog (FC) Wildcat met Elizabeth in War Of The Powerful, and thinks that she is a stuck-up, annoying princess. Elizabeth, in turn, finds Wildcat to be a pitiful twerp. Powers/Abilities Wildcat has cat claws and fangs, which she uses to scratch and bite people with. She can fly with her wings, although if she doesn't constantly use them, they will get weaker and she won't be able to fly as well. She's a great acrobat, and her arms and legs are strong enough to handle being bounced on and swung with. She's a fair runner, but nowhere near as fast as the average Speed type. Other Forms Wildcat just has the typical forms that most Sonic Characters have; a Normal form and a Super form. Her Super form is triggered by the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. In her Super form, her fur turns bright green. Her flight abilities are enhanced and she can fly faster. She is also invulnerable until she runs out of rings. Past (In progress) Wildcat's early life was pretty calm. She grew up with her parents and her best friend, Saffy the Hedgehog. The only event of note is that Wildcat accidentally fell into a fireplace as a little girl. Although it did no permanent damage, it left many scars on her back. Wildcat was deeply shaken (being only four years old) and contracted a serious fear of fire. In her early teens, her father died in a car crash, leaving her family shaken and her mother severely depressed. Wildcat was also very upset, but like many teenagers, she channeled her grief into anger and took it out on her mother and friends. Her mother, obviously, didn't appreciate this, and eventually, Wildcat got so upset with her mother that she ran away from home. After a couple weeks of sulking around, Wildcat returned to her mother. The fighting and anger issues continued. Finally, Wildcat decided that she and her mother would be better off if Wildcat left. So, she ran away again, leaving a note to her mother, saying she wouldn't be back. She tried living in the alleys of an inner city for a while, but that backfired on her since the people around her were better skilled and had more weapons than she did. She ended up moving out and living in the countryside, sleeping under trees and so on. In the present, that's what she still does. Although she occasionally does work at a job and gets some money... honestly, she steals most of her living supplies. She's been thrown in jail twice, but they couldn't exactly prove she stole the item in question, so she was let out a couple of days later in both cases. Trivia *Wildcat's original outfit was a green tunic with a white sash, green pants and green shoes with spikes and a vertical white stripe. After a while, she changed her outfit to a green V-neck, green flared pants and green platform shoes with retractable spikes. In 2015, her outfit was changed to the current one. *Wildcat and Saffy used to be the same age, but since Saffy's creator wanted her to be sixteen, and Wildcat's creator wanted her to be fifteen, their ages were changed. *Wildcat used to be shipped with people... But that's not canon anymore; don't bring it up! D: Fans Of This Character *ohioruth/User:Ohioruth *Cleo Kress! Haters Of This Character * Gallery Old Design Wildcat Main Picture Background.png|Wildcat's main picture 6.png|Wildcat Listening To Music (made with base) 15.png|Wildcat And A Chaos Emerald 19.png|Wildcat in Sonic Riders (made with base) Wildcat 1 (Wordmark).png|Wildcat drawn with colored pencils Wildcat's Reference Sheet.png|Wildcat's (awesome) Reference Sheet (made by MissAquaAnime, THANK YOU! :D) Wild.png|Lineless By MissAquaAnime happy_valentines_day_by_sharletthecat-d8i0fow.png|Blue hugging Wildcat by SharletTheCat on dA Wildcat Meowbzz.png|Wildcat "Meow-bzz" (By MinecraftFan11onScratch with an Base maded by Crazzy-Glazi of Deviantart) New Design Wildcat redesign.png|Wildcat's new design Wildcat's Powers.png|Wildcat flying Cat.png|By MissHuntress, thank you! wildcat_by_sharletthecat-d8p31l5.png|By SharletTheCat/woarel :D wildcat_reference_sheet_by_wildgirln-d8q5kay.png|Wildcat's Reference Sheet New Canvas.png|By TremendousByDesign! :D Wildcat by iguruwashi 2.png|By Iguruwashi (on deviantART)! :D Wildcat's Dress.png|Wildcat's dress Category:Other Category:Bumblecats Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Physic Powers Category:Hybrids Category:WildgirlN